A touch sensor may detect the presence and location of a touch or the proximity of an object (such as a user's finger or a stylus) within a touch-sensitive area of the touch sensor overlaid on a display screen, for example. In a touch-sensitive-display application, the touch sensor may enable a user to interact directly with what is displayed on the screen, rather than indirectly with a mouse or touch pad. A touch sensor may be attached to or provided as part of a desktop computer, laptop computer, tablet computer, personal digital assistant (PDA), Smartphone, satellite navigation device, portable media player, portable game console, kiosk computer, point-of-sale device, or other suitable device. A control panel on a household or other appliance may include a touch sensor.
One example of a touch sensor is a capacitive touch sensor. When an object touches or comes within proximity of the surface of the capacitive touch sensor, a change in capacitance may occur within the sensor at the location of the touch or proximity. A touch sensor controller may process the change in capacitance to determine its position on the touch screen.